The Adventures of Sprinkelzs and Muffin: Hunger High
by China and Russca
Summary: Join 5 super powered best friends; Muffin, Sprinkelzs, Iceing, Cookiedough, and Batter as they go on wild adventures and try to survive school villains and real super villains.Help them stop the evil that keeps popping up and join them just to have some fun.(original story DO NOT STEAL!)Also available on Wattpad (Copyright symbol) IesKitty-Cat 2015


**Hey guys this is my first original story, the idea was created by my best friend ****Finny_Original17( her Wattpad name), my brother and I. Sooo yeah, please don't steal and hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

_**Muffin's POV**_

I was sitting in class board(?), I mean who wouldn't be one its Friday and two there's nothing interesting going on. Its just the teacher Mr. Burns going on and on about his sideburns, I mean he's not even teaching us! I can't wait only 5 minutes till class is over.

"And remember class just because it's Friday doesn't mean you can stay up late goofing off. And tonight at the dance you shouldn't stay up too late, and don't do anything immature," Mr. burns goes on as the bell rings.

"Well, my job here is done." he says sitting down, opening a newspaper

I gather up my stuff as my two best friends Sprinklezs and Iceing came up to me,

"We got Batter to come with now all we need to do is ask Cookiedough" My friend Iceing informed me.

"Ok I'll go and ask him," I say gathering the rest of my stuff.

_**Eggberts POV**_

I watched as Muffin gathered her stuff, her face shinned in the light. Ah she just so pretty, I thought to myself. I decided to go and ask her if she wanted to go to the dance with me tonight. I followed her as she went got closer to cookiedough and right as I was about to touch her shoulder Cookiedough's fangirls appeared.

"Muffin, do you want to go to the dance with me?" I ask but my voice couln't be heard over the sound of Cookiedough's fangirls, fangirling over him.

"Do you want to go to the dance we me-,?" I heard Muffin say

"Sure," Cookiedough answered

**'**How dare he agree to go to the dance with _MY MUFFIN_!**'** I screamed in my head. I'll show him to never go near my Muffin again!

_**Muffin's POV**_

After gathering my stuff i headed over to cookiedough's desk. Pushing my way through his obsessive fangirls.

"Hey Cookiedough do you want to go to the dance with me, Batter, Sprinkelzs, and Iceing?"I ask elbowing some of his fangirls in the face

"Sure, where should we meet?" Cookiedough asked gathering his stuff

"Were all meeting at my house be there sometime around 7:30" I informed, after pushing my way through the crowd of fangirls to go met up with Sprinkelzs and Iceing at the soccer field.

_**Cookiedough's POV**_

After Muffin left I grabbed my backpack and met up with brother Batter at the school back doors,

"Sup," I greeted my brother as we exited the school,

"So are you going to the dance tonight?" Batter asked taking out his Pepez phone

"Yeah, who ya texting?" I asked watching my brother thumbs go 50 miles per button.

"Mom-" Batter began before Eggbert came and interrupted him.

"Hey cookiedough, can you help me with something in the school?" Eggbert asked

"Um, sure Batter can you tell mother i'm helping someone out at school and i'll be home later?" I ask as Batter nods and starts walking again.

"Batter be careful don't text and cross the street at the same time!"I yell before walking back to school with Eggbert.

'Yeah,yeah." I heard him yell back.

_**Eggbert's POV**_

**'**My plan is going perfectly now all i have to do is to lock him up where no one will find him**'** i think to myself as we walk towards the janitors closet

"Um, what did you need me for?" Cookiedough asked eyeing me weirdly,

"I need you to help me reach something in there," I answer as we reached our destination.

"In the Janitors closet?"Cookiedough asked as i opened the door.

"Yeah just in there,"I say, he walks closer to turn on the light but before he could I pushed him in.

"Hey what the heck!" Cookiedough screamed as i locked the door with a chair

"This teaches you to never to near My Muffin again!" I laugh evilly and leave him, to go find Muffin.

_**Muffin's POV**_

I walked out the back doors to see Sprinkelzs and Iceing waving at me by the soccer field, I run to catch up with them as Iceing asks,

"So did he agree?"Iceing asked

"He did,"I answered as we left walking a cross the soccer field. We started to head to my place and chatted about random things that happened during school.

"So did you finish the dresses yet?!" Sprinkelzs asked, well more liked yell at Iceing excitedly. When ever Sprinkelzs gets excited about something she tends to yell well we all did that, we don't know why but we just do. I think it might have been a habit we picked up from playing video games too much.

"Yep!"Iceing says gloating, "And if i do say so myself they look pretty awesome!"

"Oh I can't wait to wear them!" I say jumping around with Sprinkelzs, we start giggling at how childish were being until we get interrupted by someone calling my name.

_**Eggbert's POV**_

After locking Cookiedough in the janitors closet, i went to look for Muffin back behind the school, since I usually see her and her friends there after school. After running through the halls and stop to speed walk whenever a teacher passes me, I finally find Muffin back behind the school walking across the soccer field. I start running after her as fast as my littler legs could take me, as I start getting closer I start screaming her name until she hears me.

"Hey Muffin!" I yell getting the attention of her and her friends, they stop and wait for my to catch up. Once I do a wait a little bit before talking again to, so I could catch my breath.

"Yeah, what did you need Eggbert?"She asked as I squealed inside **'**She knows my name!**'**

"Oh, Cookiedough wanted to me to tell you he can't come to the dance after all," I say as Muffin and her friends look disappointed.

"Oh, well that's disappointing but I guess he had something important he has to do." Iceing say and the others nod in agreement.

"Um, yeah i guess you could say that," I laugh a little bit, before I cover it up as a fake cough so they won't get suspicious

"Well, you know I could go with you guys instead, if that's alright?" I ask smiling innocently.

"Um sure." Muffin says getting weird looks from her two friends as she elbows them.

_**Muffin's POV**_

"Um, sure," I say as Sprinkelzs and Iceing give _'_have you lost your marbles_'_ face as I elbows them.

"Were all meeting at Muffins place at 7:30-ish." Sprinkelzs added trying to sound nice.

"Alright! Meet you there!"Eggbert say almost skipping away.

"What was that For!" Iceing yelled referring to me elbowing them earlier

"It was rude giving that _'_have you lost your marbles_'_ look it could have offend Eggbert." I yell as they apologize.

"Now lets get to Muffins place!"Sprinkelzs yell forgetting what happened before, and started dragging Iceing and I back to my place making the both of us laugh.

**Welp that the end of the first chapter hoped you liked it and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Peace!**


End file.
